bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Anikó Arai
Aniko Arai is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Aniko's quite plain, especially when compared to most other Shinigami. To make up for that, she dies her brown hair red, wears expertly applied make up, and wears an excess of dresses and jewelry. Rather than the normal Shinigami bathrobe, she wears a shorter Kimono (Black with white trim), long black boots and striped knee socks. Normally she can be found with an ornate umbrella, which has actually been modified to store her Zanpaktou in it's grip. All she need do is release a small catch and the blade will side out. She has pale skin, and large blue eyes that can easily be turned to the task of playing the innocent little girl. If it's especially cold, she'll wear gloves, and a scarf, but still insists on her normal, elegant attire, at the cost of a number of head colds over the years. If not in her 'uniform' then Aniko will wear one of a selection of various Hanfu, or kimono. Personality Aniko is a polite and sweet girl, always acting in a manner to place her in good social standing with others. Well spoken, considerate and patient towards most. It is so, at least on the surface. Were one to get close enough to her, or were able to read her journal, it would be clear to see that she's quite an egocentric, emotionally abusive and selfish woman. All her actions are in line with her own goals, and it's rare that she'd ever act altruistically. any relationship she's ever had has either ended in her dumping the person once they were no longer up to standard/annoying, or the other leaving her once they realized what she was really like. In her calligraphy and drawing, Aniko's as skilled as she is competitive. All she really wants to to create something that won't ever be forgotten, and to have the attention that comes from such an achievement. To achieve such heights, she has no qualms with emotionally and physically sabotaging rivals to her own ends. Outside of that field, she doesn't really have much ambition aside from remaining comfortable and away from danger. Being made an officer in their 'army' would be a pain more than anything else. So, she remains rather withdrawn, and is careful to never display much skill or leadership in most situations. Because of that, it's understandable if people would think her shy. Aside from that, she's got a deep fascination with various asian cultures, and fills her time by writing out journals. Some are diaries for her day to day life, others are for secrets, but most are text books on such topics as how to act in a social setting, or how to properly prepare tea. On the topic of tea, Aniko practically lives off the stuff. She finds it helps with drifting off into a mood that helps with painting or writing. As one might assume, Aniko's not a fighter. In fact, she quite detests the whole practice, and has a number of fears. The foremost of those being thunderstorms and the dark. Whenever they come along, she curls up in her blankets and hides inside. History Aniko was born in the upper echelon of the Soul Society. Her family didn't belong to any of the great clans, but they were wealthy enough, and she could have wanted for naught. The first thirty years of her life were rather sheltered, living in the second district with her father, mother, brother and extended family. Almost everyday she and her mother would sit in the gardens of their estate, while she took lessons, and her brother trained in the background. As was tradition, he was to become a Shinigami, while she would be trained as a lady, and wed to a suitor. Preferably one of higher class than their own. it was in this time that she learnt to make writing an art in and of itself, and found her love for culture and elegance. Sadly for Aniko, the Seraphim crisis was the end to all of that. At first there was only rumors, whispers of new beings appearing, even as the war with the Arrancar reached it's climax. Eventually after the conflict had become open, and even stretched into the Soul Society, a messenger arrived at their door with a Zanpaktou. After that night her mother stopped grooming her for marriage, and fell into a deep depression. Eventually, even her father fell to the war, cut down like fodder by Seraphim. That proved to be the last straw for her mother, and on one particularly stormy night, she killed herself. Understandably, this shook Aniko quite a bit, but her troubles didn't seem to end there. When the worlds merged, she managed to survive by hiding in a civilian shelter, but their estate did not. Once it was all over, and the current pushed back, no one on of importance would recognise Aniko Arai, the plain daughter of a dead Seated officer. She was a refugee, and in a position of poverty for the first time in her life. Her options at that point were really quite limited, she could marry someone of wealth, but found she had too much pride as to lower herself into marrying some fat lord. And she wasn't quite 'stunning' enough to garner the attention of the younger lords, especially not as a peasent. Eventually, she decided to join the Shinigami. Aniko was by no means a solider, but if she could pass the exams, it promised a life of comfort and safety, protected by the Seireitei's walls. The academy itself didn't prove too challenging. Not to be mistaken, the physically training was grueling, and she often ended the days ugly and panting with only an F to show for it. But her natural skill with Kidou and control of reiatsu, meant that she excelled in at least that class, as well as most of the academic classes. Finally, she was able to graduate middle of her class, not exemplary, nor terrible. The academy recommended her as a member of the 13th and kidou corps, and that is where she's remained until this day, living in her own little room that backs onto the gardens. Powers and Abilities Kidou: She's able to use most Kidou up to level 50, learnt from her time in the academy and with members of the 13th Squad. Kaido: In the academy, she also learnt Kaido, how to channel her spiritual energy in order to heal the internal and external wounds of others. She's rather experienced in the technique, but her own power doesn't reflect it. Zanpakutō Inner World Aniko's inner world is simple, and rather dark to an extent. The entire place is made up of a forest, with a river running through the middle and a small bridge that arcs over. The entire place looks as if it was drawn from ink, without any colour at all. As well as lacking colour, it also lacks sound and life. The only thing that resides there other than Aniko is her Zanpaktou spirit, an elusive man who often prefers to hide in the shadows of her realm. On the surface he's mad, and different to Aniko in every way. However were one to look deeper, they'd see he represents all her selfish and cruel trains personified. He, like the rest of the world, appears to be drawn from ink, with a childish smile painted across his face. The figure itself is something Aniko used to have nightmares about as a child. He'll do anything to have his way, and is especially fond of trying to manipulate Aniko to reach his own ends. It's her own selfish tendencies which have made it so hard for Aniko to unlock Shikai. Gōmon Kurō When in Shikai, Aniko's Zanpaktou first takes the form of a long staff, with a three bladed knife at the end. This can be detached and used separately from the staff if she so wishes, although Aniko usually doesn't due to her lacking combat skills. It can also be broken in the middle to form two shorter staves, one bladed and the other not, however she'd adverse to using this form of her Zanpaktou too. Rather, Aniko tends to use it as a means to fire her kidou or use her Shikai abilities. The long range is helpful when trying to keep foes at a range. Release command: Screech Mida no sukuriputo Upon release, multiple strings of a black liquid flow out of the tip of Aniko's staff before orbiting around her at various angels and radi. (Has no effect outside of how it looks for now). She can then direct these strings with her staff, having them attack the enemy in a whip like fashion. Upon impact, they will cut the foe, having formed one edge into a blade just before they hit. However, they can be blocked and dissipated with Zanpaktou. For the most part, this is Aniko's primary style of combat, rather than basic Zanjustu. The cost is low enough when they're just basic attacks, but she can bring all the strings together at times to form a more direct style of attacking. It does more damage in this state, but will have a medium cost. One end of the strings will always remain close to Aniko, no matter the form. Hira no sukuriputo Her first technique after use, will leave relatively harmless splotches of the ink on their body and clothing that cannot be immediately wiped off. Upon Aniko's command, a number of wires will fire off from her target's body (where they were hit with the ink), trying to bind to any near by surfaces such as walls, rocks or the ground. It will bind them for a turn at most, and is more successful when there are multiple points for the ink to fire form, and multiple points for it to adhere too. If the target's Hak is 4 more than Aniko's Sei, then they can break out of the binds by cutting them, or with sheer force. Statistics Trivia * Her FC is Kagura from Gin Tama Quotes * "Oh, pardon me Captain-san, I didn't see you there." * "How could you do such a thing, don't you know how much that hurts me?" * "Ah, sorry Hime-chan, I didn't mean to spill the ink. Here, let me help." Gallery Aniko14.jpg Aniko13.jpg Aniko12.jpg Aniko11.jpg Aniko10.jpg Aniko9.jpg Aniko8.jpg Aniko7.jpg Aniko5.jpg Aniko6.jpg Aniko4.jpg Aniko3.jpg Aniko2.jpg Aniko1.jpg Aniko16.jpg